


Out at last

by the_happy_ninja



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Aww, Cute, Dost, M/M, Season 41
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_happy_ninja/pseuds/the_happy_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short blurb about what happened in weekend update this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out at last

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please review and give comments or suggestions or prompts. This is the first time that I've written fan fiction so I apologize if it sucks.

At the after party everything was wild. The cast members loved Peter Dinklage, and the whole episode was fun, crazy, and weird. The whole 'Colin knows I'm good in bed thing' was unscripted.  
It had been almost a year since Pete and Colin first started dating, and for six months, the two had been trying to find a way to come out to everyone. They finally decided that this weeks 'weekend update' would be the way to do it. It was a shock to everybody, even Michael Che, who had caught the two cuddling in Colin's office.  
Colin and Pete stayed close during the after party, confirming that they were in fact together.  
"Damn, when I saw you two cuddling, I thought that you were both high or something!" Michael snorted,  
"Guess you need to work on your gay-dar." Colin snorted. After a while of talking to their co-workers, Lorne came up.  
"So are you two..."  
"Yeah" Pete answered  
"Will this affect your work?"  
"Not at all" Pete answered.  
"Then congrats!" Lorne walked off.  
Pete turned to Colin "damn, that dude scares me. Like I feel so small compared to him"  
"That's weird because you're taller than him by at least 7 inches".  
"You know what else is seven inches?" Pete smirked,  
"not me, because in my experience that's a good 4 inches to many." Colin looked skeptical.  
"What it's how you use it, and you know how I use it"  
"Shh!" Colin blushed.  
"What, we're out!"  
"But we're at a work party!" Colin whispered,  
"So would it embarrass you if I did this?" Pete bent down and kissed Colin, hands resting on the other boy's hips. Colin flailed for a minute, shocked, and then began to kiss back. The boy's lips locked and tongues fighting for dominance. Finally they pulled apart for air.  
"Get a room" someone yelled,  
"Maybe we should," Colin whispered to Pete. Pete nodded, and they left the bar hand in hand together.


End file.
